happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Specy Spooktacular IV
Specy Spooktacular IV is a four-hour-long (3 hours and 50 minutes without commericals) special DVD and is the 4th edition of Specy Spooktacular. For this year, the DVD has a total of 50 episodes with 10 segments (with intros and summaries), including bonus episodes from past Specy Spooktaculars. Unlike the other DVDs, the episodes had began production in September 6th, 2015, due to the large amount of episodes. MANY writers have written most of the episodes. Every episode is estimated to be 7 minutes long. The series was promoted in commercials starting October 1st, and is scheduled to air late-night in October 30st into midnight of October 31st. The entire DVD was posted on Youtube on the October 31st. Like last year, all the writers will be given spooky names and every episode will have a title card. Also, the DVD will include a sneak peek and trailer to The Shallows, which is hidden in the Special Features. Credited Writers with Spooky Names *User:GamingDubstepGriffin101 - ScaryDubstepWerewolf101, KillerDubstepGriffin666, EerieMetalGriffin101, CreepyDeadlyWerewolf666 *User:RandomzSunfish23901: RandomzMoonFish23901, RandomzAbyssFish666 *User:TheJoshinator2015: Josh "I kidnapped Santa Claus!", Josh O'Lantern, Josh "That's No Asteroid!", Josh "Even More Scary Than he Looks", Josh "Look! I'm Dracula! Bleh! Bleh!" *User:Lord O' Darkness: Lord O' Dracula, Legion O' Darkness, The Darkness Lord *User:Potatoes-knishes: Potatoes-Deathwishes, APalForGary-Knishes *User:Mrboy90backup: Mrboy90fromhellandbackup, Mrboy6660backup, Mrjeff90backup *User:HTFCuddles: HTFSmuggles, HellTFCuddles, HTFTroubles, HTFBefuddles *User:Pattyp999: PumpkinPatch999, BatOuttaHell666 *User:Flippy the French4: Flippy the Terrible, Spooky the French *User:ManiacVulture666: MentalVulture666, ManiacVampire666, TotallyNotDeadly *User:ThatOneNeighbor: SomeInsaneNeantherdal, IMurderNeighbors, ThatJuvyInmate *User:Creativelover93: CreativeHater13 *User:WhateverItIs: Wickedltls *User:Miss icyfox: Evil Firewolf, Scary creepyfox Episode List #FLA-K-IE - A sequel to AIN-U-TEP, Flaky gets Flippy's evil side due to an experiment by Venice. She must find a way to control it before she kills her friends, as she only flips out due to her fears. #Rest(aurant) In Piece - The gang goes to a haunted restaurant. #Alienationized - Cryptie and some astronauts are attacked by a being from another planet in their space station. #Song of the Siren - Russell goes sailing when Coral the Merfox sings a song that sends him off-course! #Flaminghost of the Well - Pinkie falls down a well and comes back to life as a ghost. There, she haunts the temple outside Happy Tree Town. #Night of the Living Cub - After killing Cub yet again, Pop uses one of Sniffles' inventions to revive him. In doing so he unleashes a zombie army into town. #Between a Rock and a Hard Place - Josh and Cryptie explore Stonehenge, until some warlocks demand them to be sacrificed! #Ghosts of the Past - Renee encounters the souls of her past incarnations (including Cocktail, Bisque and Pipsqueak), who all want to posess her body. #Blood Moon - A lunar phenomenon affects characters in a variety of strange ways. #Evil Ap-poach-ing - Poachy tries to seize the tusks of the fabled Count Trunkula. #Murourder - Poorly drawn versions of characters try to take over the lives of other tree friends. #The Howling- Nikolai transforms into a werefox on a full moon night, and goes on a blood thirsty rampage. #Where The Sunset Don't Shine- Sunset becomes feral on Halloween! #Madge Hunger: When Madge gets involved with a serious stomach transplant she becomes full of hunger. #Antifreeze: Aurora accidentally spills Sniffles dry ice everywhere, and now the whole universe is slowly freezing. #Mon-Oh No!: Mono watches a haunted silent film and now all of Happy Tree Town is a silent film of its own. #Mishandle Cove: Nuppet finds a spell book and reads it, and now everyone is a puppet! #Hidden In Plain Black N' White: One day, The Zebra wakes up...and everyone else is hiding instead. #Five Nights At Flippy's 2: Lyra (Pattyp999) gets a new acting/night guard job at the new Flippy's Fright horror attraction...but she's not alone. #You Can Run But You Can't Hyde: Sniffles invents a potion that is supposed to give him enhanced strength and release his inner self but, it ends up turning him into a monster version of himself. #It's a Myth-tery: Cryptie battles the Minotaur, while Bastion surprisingly throws a zombie party. #Dog Minded: Amanda use Sciencie's last invention to have the personality of her favorite horror movie vilain. #Die-Mond Party: Sunshine wants to introduce herself to the town in a positive way, so she throws a grand party on Halloween night! What could possibly go wrong? #Inside-ous Out: On Halloween, Tarsy's feelings becomes evil. #Hex Marks the Spot: Russell encounters the Flying Dutchman, who needs his treasure back to make it into the afterlife. #Deadly Games: Buggy purchases a game he played as a kid, but gets a surprise in this non cliched story! #The Penguins of Cadaver: Icy suffers a brutal accident that causes his comrades to think he is a zombie! #Wooden Stiff: Peckins' wooden doll comes to life and tries to kill him after Vampy bites it. #Todds, Todds, Everywhere: After a radiation accident, Todd is able to turn people into clones of himself by touching them. But soon there will be more of him than even he ''can handle! #Scaredy Jack: Scaredy Crow and Jack swap heads. #Happy Doom Year: On New Year's Eve 1999, Dell accidentally spreads the Y2K bug, causing a catatrophy of computerized chaos, dying robots and mad machines! #Sailing The Seven Sins: #Helloween: #It's A Cat-Bat Thing: Denji turns into Denial and goes on a bloodsucking rampage! #Came Here, Die Here: Never listen to Max about exploring an abandoned house, never. #World in Pieces: The world turns into Lego, complete with a giant hand to destroy it all. #Hands of Plate Toothy, Poisons, and their children get lost while on vacation, and stop at a house that is owned by a cult leader. #Corpsessed Girlfriend: Josh brings Lustly back from the grave through an accidental kiss. Now she seeks to kill him so they can be together forever. #Clockstoppers (reserved for Creativelover93): Some friends discover a haunted clock tower that contains a death clock. Now they must stop or destroy it or else everyone within its vicinity will die. #Scary-normal Activity: Video footage featuring a hunt for the Bogeyman in Puffy's house. # # # # # # # #Past-oween: The monsters and characters of the past Spooktaculars come back to exact revenge or to meet their old friends. #Amnesia Tree Friends - When Cuddles, Flippy, Russell, Petunia, and Flaky go missing, it's up to Sniffles, Tritiany, and Aiden to find them. However, it turns out they're not just missing. #Lil Miss Flaky (FINAL EPISODE) - After Flaky kills Shadow after he scratched her violently. What will happen when Flaky is in her traumatized state? Demons? Or something else? Special Features (DVD only) Past Episodes #The Sign of Evil #Non-Dead #Dead Like Me #Five Nights at Flippy's #American Werewolf in Tree Town #Halloween-Themed Episode from Another DVD: Happy Tree Hollow (from Heads and Fairytales) #From Season 62: I See Dead Critters #Canon Episode: A Vicious Cycle Sneak Peeks and Trailers #The Shallows Advertisements (TV only) #Boo-fast Intros and Summaries (DVD only) 1st Segment - Scared Intro WIP Summary WIP 2nd Segment - Fearful Intro: Lumpy carves a jack o'lantern and puts it outside, but it goes out of control and burns the trick-or-treaters. Regretful of what he has done, Lumpy aims a shotgun at himself. The screen pans on the wall before he shoots himself. Lumpy's blood splatters on the wall to form the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR IV: PART II" Summary WIP 3rd Segment - Chilled Intro: A film is seen with the title "FlipZilla". Lab Rat captures a small lizard with Flippy's face. He and Sciencie use an enlarging ray on him. The Flippy lizard grows to gigantic size and storms off into the city. In the city, FlipZilla destroys buildings, crushes roads and terrorizes the inhabitants. Later, some airplanes (basically model planes) fly over to destroy FlipZilla. Then Giggles as Mothra, Bongo as King Kong, Splendid as Rodan and Sturdy as Gamera all fight FlipZilla, destroying the city and the surrounding area in the process. Suddenly, Sparky wanders towards FlipZilla's foot and electrocutes him, killing him and causing him to fall onto Tokyo Tower. The film ends with a black screen until a flicker shows the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR IV: PART III" written in blood (actually white paint since it was a black and white film). Summary WIP 4th Segment - Scared Straight Intro: Summary WIP 5th Segment - True Terror Intro WIP Summary WIP 6th Segment - Bloody Fright Intro: 5th November 1605 AD, London. Chipton (as Guy Fawkes) and his comrades (the British HTFs) plot to blow up the oppressive Parliament and the king (17th Century Kingly). They decide to stuff the Parliament cellar with gunpowder barrels. Minutes later, they do so with Chipton Fawkes preparing to light the fuse. Chipton's friends watch from outside and some HTFs watch from a hill. Chipton lights the fuse and the barrels and Parliament blow up. 17th Century Raymond looks up before a tower crushes him. The king's guards find Chipton and his cronies and executed them (hung, drawn and quartered). In 2015, Decker was looking at a Guy Fawkes movie and closes his laptop. He lights the bonfire and sets off the fireworks. Suddenly the fireworks and bonfire go out of control, burning Decker to the very bone. Decker crumbles into ash which reveals the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR IV: PART VI". Summary WIP 7th Segment - Starting to Scream Intro Naz walks along a path surrounding a cemetery and comes across a vending machine. She orders a soda branded "Red Devil". Naz was unsure about the name but drinks the soda anyway. Suddenly, she gets a tingling sensation in her stomach. Her eyes suddenly turn red and her fur turns darker. She tips over a trash can and laughs evilly. Naz then sets fire to Wrinkles and The Mole with her fiery breath. She knocks on a door and summons famous horror slashers (like Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Jeff the Killer, Ghostface and Michael Myers) to do some killing. Naz sprays graffiti all over a wall and destroys Halloween decorations. She meets up with Jerky, Pierce, Bulky and Hoppy and they all throw eggs at a house. The eggs splatter and the yolks form the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR IV: PART VII" Summary WIP 8th Segment - Sound of Murder Intro: Some HTFs and cartoon characters (from animations like Adventure Time, Gravity Falls, Looney Tunes, LEGO Movie, Mickey Mouse, Potatoes-knishes' RayRay and many more) trespass Tweets' house in search for a shortcut. The sadistic torturer noticed that and kills the trespassers with a chainsaw and ensnaring them in death traps (like the falling anvil). After tonight's spree of fatalities, inside Tweets' basement, Tweets feels pleased with himself. The screen pans to the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR IV" being written with the characters' body parts and guts. The screen pans again to reveal "PART VIII" before cutting to the opening credits. The music when the title is revealed is considered slow and eerie. The notable parts that form the title include RayRay's hat, Mickey's gloved arm, Unikitty's horn and two HTF heads forming the Os. Summary WIP 9th Segment - Don't Look Back Intro WIP Summary WIP 10th Segment - A Complete Nightmare Intro WIP Summary WIP Opening Title Cards FLA-K-IE.png|Title card for ''FLA-K-IE Toddseverywhere.png|Title card for Todds, Todds, Everywhere Woodenstiff.png|Title card for Wooden Stiff Ghostsofthepast.png|Title card for Ghosts of the Past Scaredyjack title.png|Title card for Scaredy Jack Handsofplate.png|Title card for Hands of Plate worldinpieces.png|Title card for World in Pieces Between A Rock and a Hard Place title card.png|Title card for Between a Rock and a Hard Place bloodmoon.png|Title card for Blood Moon Sew Happy Together title card.png|Title card for Sew Happy Together Flaminghost.jpg|Title card for Flaminghost of the Well corpsessedgirlfriend.png|Title card for Corpsessed Girlfriend Happy Doom Year title card.png|Title card for Happy Doom Year Lost in Inner Space title card.png|Title card for Lost in Inner Space Commander and Bleeder title card.png|Title card for Commander and Bleeder Hex Marks the Spot title card.png|Title card for Hex Marks the Spot The Penguins of Cadaver title card.png|Title card for The Penguins of Cadaver It's a Myth-tery title card.png|Title card for It's a Myth-tery Clockstoppers title card.png|Title card for Clockstoppers scarynormal.png|Title card for Scary-normal Activity Category:Under Construction Category:DVDs Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Merchandise